Cuendillar
Name: Cuendillar MUX Website: http://www.cuendillarwiki.org/ Address: cuendillar.org 7200 The Darkness has slowly crept its way into the life and times of the people, and even darker times approach. The Shadow's taint spreads, times change, what was dormant awakens again. People are frightened and riots have been known to start when apprehension gets the better of them. *** In Cairhien, factions are stirring. Princess Ness has been killed and Cairhien is in turmoil. The Children of the Light have accused the former Lord Regent Had Hargraves as being responsible and of being a Darkfriend. In the meantime, the Council of Nobles has decided to crown Prince Lyren Tiigril as their next King, but without the pomp and ceremony that was supposed to go with the honor. There are riots in the streets until they get their parties and their free food and everything else that's supposed to go with a person who is crowned King. It'll be interesting to see, the people and the nobles think, how Lyren will deal with the rabble. *** In the Tower, an election has been called for new Sitters and some new faces are seen in the hall lately. The Amyrlin Seat's Gaidin, Darek, has been found dead, and no one knows the cause of his death. Rumors start to be whispered that he might have been murdered, but there is no evidence to that fact -- that anyone knows. Meanwhile, the Hall has to deal once more with an Amyrlin Seat who is not quite as prepared as they believe she should be to demonstratively run the White Tower, while she is in her grief. *** In Andor, the people cheer as they hear the birth of Elisia's new children. Yes. Children. She had twins, a boy -- Vaelan, and a girl -- Taela. Light be praised for the Queen's health -- for usually her birthings come at great expense to herself, as she's had a long, long history of difficult birthings. This time, it is rumored, she had no trouble at all. There are also whispered murmurings that the marriage train is visiting Andor lately, as several nobles of note have recently become engaged -- or perhaps those are simply rumors? Ladies start to take closer notice of their paramours to make certain their men are not wearing the trinkets and gifts of other women. The game forges forth to create a path of its own, diverging from the books as if it were one of the alternate realities found by traversing through the Portal Stones. Feature characters from the books will not be found on Cuendillar, rather the staff chooses to make features out of the characters who intend to play high officials or ranking nobles. The only book characters that will ever make a presence are the 'Forsaken' as needed for plots and other stories to continue. They will have a limited influence on the game as a whole. Three areas are currently open for role-play; Tar Valon, the vast cultural trade center of the world, Caemlyn, an area which has a matriarchal heritage and feels most like a typical feudal city, and Cairhien, the dangerous yet invigorating area known for trauma and treachery around every corner. Cuendillar Mux has both friendly players and staff, who have dedicated much time to bringing enjoyable role-play to others. Currently, several character types are still being accepted. Applications to run or Head a noble house are being considered, to bring to life the game of Daes Dae'mar within the city of Cairhien. Cuendillar is operated with the permission of Robert Jordan. All players are required to read: NEWS PERMISSION when they log into the game. category:MU* Promotional Pages category:Fantasy category:Wheel of Time category:List of MU*s